


Flower Kings and Flower Crowns

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, no thoughts head empty just flower crowns, sengen taking care of their watermelon child, they just have a chill day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: So when Senku got a message from Ukyo saying Suika hadn’t shown up for the day, he was genuinely surprised. Usually, Suika never shied away from going to Ukyo or Gen’s classes and was especially eager to learn from them.Had something happened?For the Prompt:Hi! Could you write about Senku and Gen taking care of Suika (with domestic fluff) and making flowers crowns. Thank you for your time!
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senku & Suika, Asagiri Gen & Suika, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu & Suika
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	Flower Kings and Flower Crowns

The thing about introducing the concept of school to the Ishigami village children was that they’d also have to appoint certain adults to be their teachers. Someone who wasn’t busy every single day with the Perseus project had a least a high school level of knowledge and was good with kids. Out of everyone in the science kingdom, only two had relatively matched the requirements. Both Ukyo and Gen were happy to help teach anyway, so the two split the workload to different days of the week and took turns teaching the youth of Ishigami village. Even some of the adult villagers came to learn, such as Kinrou learning how to write. The kids seemed to love it as well because it gave them something to do, and with their ever-growing curiosities, it was easy to keep them sated for hours. 

So when Senku got a message from Ukyo saying Suika hadn’t shown up for the day, he was genuinely surprised. Usually, Suika never shied away from going to Ukyo or Gen’s classes and was especially eager to learn from them. 

_Had something happened?_

The thought followed Senku like a cloud of parental protectiveness. That in itself was especially weird. He wasn’t Suika’s parent, waiting for her to get back from school only to worry when she was late. The overprotectiveness was unnecessary yet impossible to ignore, which was how Senku found himself on a one-person search for their missing detective. 

First, he searched the science kingdom area and got no results. Then he went around the village and got a promising lead in the forest. He also got exasperated sighs and comments such as “she does this every year,” which Senku chose to ignore until he got the full truth of what Suika was doing. With that thought in mind, Senku took off towards the forest. 

It didn’t take long before he started hearing familiar voices behind the trees. Senku breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Suika hadn’t been in harm’s way and was instead happily hanging out with another. 

_Ah, their mentalist, he should’ve known._

“What’re you two doing?” Senku asked, taking pleasure in the way the two jumped at his sudden intrusion. 

After the initial shock wore off, Suika ran up to him and took his hand, leading him towards their spot on the ground where they had been previously huddled around a basket. “Senku! Good! With your help, we’ll find the flowers in no time!” Suika cheered, leaving Senku confused. 

“Huh? What flowers?”

“For the flower king, of course!” Suika responded, immediately diving into an explanation. “Every year, we make an offering to the flower king so we can have a good harvest in summer before winter comes.” 

Senku looked at her before turning to Gen, a question clear in his expression before turning back to Suika. “This is why you aren’t in school?” 

“Well, no one else ever helps me with it, but Gen said it was okay because the flower king is important, and if we don’t do anything, then he’d get mad, and no one would have food for the winter.” Suika said as Gen patted her on the shoulder. 

“So you see, Senku-chan, since I too rely on the flowers around here, I thought I’d help Suika-chan on her quest,” Gen added, giving Senku his best subtle pleading look, making Senku sigh as he internally agreed to just go along with it. 

“Let’s say I believe you two… What exactly do we have to do to appease this flower king?” Senku asked. 

“An offering!” Suika jumped up and down in excitement at Senku’s silent agreement. “First, we needed to find something that feels soft but also hard.” 

Gen pulled out something from the basket and held it in his palms for show. “Which we already found in the form of this rock covered in moss.” He said. 

Senku nodded. “I get it, it feels soft, but its inner layer is hard.”

“Right! Next, we needed to find something that smells bad but tastes sweet.” Suika said, stepping away from Gen, who pulled out a bag of something that smelled rotten. 

“Durian fruit.” Gen grimaced, pinching the bag with his two fingers as if it would keep the smell off him. 

Suika shook her head as if trying to clear the smell before adding. “And last, we need to find a flower that everyone adores.”

“It’s harder than you might think,” Gen added, standing up and taking the basket in his arms again. 

Suika continued with a hint of disappointment in her voice. “You see, everyone loves plum blossoms, but they’re late to sprout this year.” 

Senku considered this. Plum blossoms were known to need quite specific planting grounds; otherwise, they wouldn’t grow. For instance, they required well-drained soil rather than clay-heavy soils and almost constant sunshine. Something they weren’t going to get underneath the shade of all the trees surrounding them. “You might have better luck looking in sunnier areas.” 

Suika perked up at the information while Gen nodded, his expression quirking a bit in thought. “There’s a clearing near here, maybe that’s where we should look.” He said. 

“I know where it is! Come on!” Suika grabbed both of their hands and pulled them along until they followed after her on their own. Once they arrived at the clearing, the three immediately branched off to look for the flowers. While Suika jumped up and over roots with the limitless energy of a child her age, Senku took his time, finding his line of vision always leading him back to staring at Gen as he searched a little ways away. More than once, Senku found himself having to shake his head and remind himself to _focus, not stare stupidly at Gen’s head._

After 10 minutes, and 47 seconds, Gen’s voice rang out through the clearing, bright as the sun above them and melodious like a bird’s morning song. “Found them, Suika-chan!” He yelled before Suika bounded over to him, cheering and gleefully pulling the flowers off the tree into a pile. Senku walked over and helped until they each had a relatively large pile, and the branches in reach were bare. 

“What next?” Senku asked, eyeing how both Gen and Suika had taken a seat on the ground and sorted their piles of flowers. 

“Now, we need to make these into flower crowns.” Suika said, looking up at Senku as a frown tainted her expression. “Aren’t you going to sit, Senku?” She asked, voice resigned like she was already prepared for him to say no like it had happened before. 

“Yeah.” Senku smiled, patting her melon head and taking a seat, getting a relieved smile from both her and Gen. Senku buried his attention in the flowers to avoid an upcoming blush at the mentalist’s soft look. 

“Don’t worry. It’s not too hard to make these, Senku-chan.” Gen said, handing him his own, already started crown for Senku to finish, apparently noticing Senku’s struggle at the starting knot. 

Senku grumbled as he took the offering, and as carefully as he could, began weaving the flowers together like Suika was. “Speak for yourself, mentalist.” 

“Aw, do you want me to show you how?” Gen teased, keeping a line of sarcasm in his voice to match the wiggling of his eyebrows. 

Senku glared before shaking his head and resuming his work, with a small smile. “I got it.”

“Okay~” Gen sang, going back to his own progress, almost matching Suika’s speed if not just a touch slower. 

Admittedly, it was a bit of hard work for Senku, unused to delicate petals compared to the hard metal he worked with. Gen was better at it, intricately weaving stem by stem together until it took a circular form. Suika was well on her way to becoming a master. By the time she was done with three, Senku had just finished one, and Gen had become distracted trying to make the most complicated knot to finish his crown off. Finally, they could move onto the shrine’s location, each of them exchanging flower crowns and wearing them. Suika had gotten Senku’s, placing it over top her melon mask while Gen got Suika’s and Senku got Gen’s. 

When they arrived, Senku was surprised to see the “shrine” was a couple of feet up in a hollowing between two trees that had come together in their growth. The trees had vines and moss growing all over them with little flowers growing off them. It was the perfect image of beauty, and it made Senku wonder if the other villagers knew of it, rather than playing it off as Suika’s imagination like she had implied. 

However, turning to face the others made him falter as he stared at the view before him. From a gap through the trees, the sun crept its way onto the tree and thus onto its visitors. If Senku thought the tree itself was beautiful, then the view of Gen wearing a flower crown as the sun shined it’s golden rays perfectly onto his face was practically ethereal. Senku openly stared for what could’ve been a few agonizing minutes before something was handed to him, and he snapped out of it. _Damn, how’d he get to be that… Pretty? Handsome?_ For once, Senku’s extensive vocabulary seemed inefficient to give a proper descriptor. 

If Gen noticed his internal conflict, he didn’t say anything, and Senku was ever thankful. 

Together they placed the offerings in their corresponding slots in the trees and then sat back as Suika scurried through a basket and brought out cups for tea while Gen and Senku spread out a blanket. 

“Suika, does anyone else know about this tradition?” Senku asked once they had all gotten settled with a teacup in hand. 

Suika looked down. “No, it’s only me. Everyone thinks Suika lies when she tells them, so she goes by herself.” She said solemnly before she perked up instantly and beamed at them both. “But this year was so much more fun with you!”

Gen laughed, and wasn’t that just a lovely sound? “It was, wasn’t it Senku-chan?” Gen turned to him, still smiling, and Senku could’ve sworn his heart started beating four beats faster. Quickly, Senku ducked his head and stared into his glass to avoid embarrassing himself by looking at him any longer.

“If it keeps our food supplies plentiful in the winter then -” Senku raised his glass, waiting for the others to follow suit. “To the flower king.” 

The two smiled and clinked their glasses against his. “To the flower king!”

——————

“No more skipping school, mentalist.” Senku huffed, feeling sweat trickle down his face as they walked back towards the village. The exception being Suika, who was fast asleep on Senku’s back, making their walk longer than usual as Senku ran out of energy fast. He was never playing rock, paper, scissors with Gen ever again. While Gen was busy paying attention to winning, Senku was busy paying attention to Gen’s facial structure. What he did conclude was that Gen’s ancestors must’ve been very good looking. What Gen concluded was that Senku was going to be carrying Suika back to the village since he lost their game.

“Aww, come on, Senku-chan, even you can admit you had fun.” Gen poked Senku in the shoulder, giggling like a little kid. 

“Hmmph.” Senku huffed, very articulate. Gen didn’t seem to mind as he skipped beside him, still smiling with a radiance that could match the gods if he believed in them. He twisted his head away, muttering out in resignation. “Fine, we’ll include this holiday on the school regimen.” 

“Glad I could convince you, Senku-chan!” Gen chirped as he bounced on his heels. _How could he be so damn appealing?_

“Yeah, yeah.”

Gen stopped suddenly, making Senku pause as he watched him brush his fingers through Suika’s hair out of her face and then do the same to him, albeit slower and with a heated gaze that could melt snow. “Though even I can admit, you do look pretty cute with your crown,” Gen whispered, picking a flower out of the said crown and tucking it behind his ear. 

If time itself could freeze, Senku was sure it had in that moment. As heat suddenly spread fast through his face and neck that had nothing to do with the sun beating down on them, Senku sputtered indignantly and probably pretty dumbly. _Gods, he probably looked like Taiju after Yuzuriha complimented him._ “Huh?!”

Just as fast, Gen turned and squinted in the direction of the science camp and called out. “Oh, look, its Ukyo!” He said, before taking off and sprinting away without a second input. 

“Oi! Wait up - mentalist!” Senku yelled back, taking off after him, slower with the added weight of Suika on his back, who jostled awake at the commotion. She jumped down and ran ahead, laughing as she figured out what was going on way faster than anyone else. Well, she does hold the title of ‘World’s Greatest Detective’ for a reason...

As Senku finally staggered up, out of breath into the main area of the science kingdom, he immediately branched out to find Gen, who had disappeared and was instead crowded by Ukyo and Ruri, who were both wearing smug smiles on their faces. 

Oh, he was definitely going to make Gen pay for that, Senku thought as the science kingdom filled with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! It's here! A little delayed due to bad internet but here! Thank you so much to io-smalander on Tumblr for requesting this fluff-sicle!
> 
> My inbox is closed now unfortunately, but there are still many requests left in my inbox I have to complete so look forward for those!
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed it and Thank You for reading this far! <3


End file.
